1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover placed over a wire splice, and more particularly to a protective insulated cover provided over collected solder joined ends of multiple electrical wires.
2. Description of the Background Information
As shown in FIGS. 10A–10D, the prior art includes a splice case 1, which is described by Japanese Kokai (Laid Open) Patent H8-148201. Splice case 1 serves as an insulated protective housing covering the solder joined terminal ends of multiple wires of an automotive wire harness. Splice case 1 includes multiple compartments 2, each housing a terminal splice 6 including the solder joined ends of wires 5 which separate from trunk wires 4. After each terminal splice 6 is inserted into a respective compartment 2, stopper pin 3 is inserted between wires 5 to lock each terminal splice 6 in splice case 1.
Splice case 1, however, is unable to flex due to its construction of hard synthetic resin, thus creating a problem in that a large amount of space is required to accommodate splice case 1, with wire terminals 6 installed therein, in the vicinity of trunk wires 4. There is also the possibility that splice case 1, which is constructed of a hard synthetic resin, may interfere with and cause damage to trunk wires 4.